Girlz Electric
by ShortAsianv23
Summary: Helga returns to Hillwood with her girl group Girlz Electric, a few surprised happens in Hillwood
1. Chapter 1

Girlz Electric - Day 1 - Chapter 1

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

** I hope you like this new story and Don't forget to review**

* * *

'' At a beach house on the beach in L.A '' Four girls were coming in from a swim in the ocean, they were wrapped in large towels, one of the girls took some house keys out of her beach bag, she unlocked glass sliding doors, they entered the kitchen, they were still damp from the ocean .

Ava a Tan Average Height Curvy Girl with Mid – Back , Curly, Left Side Shaved Off Hair , Dyed Electric Crimson,Matching Eyebrows stayed outside to set up a bonfire outside than she went inside to change out of her damp swimsuit with the other girls.

Helga a Pale Skinny Girl with a Angled Shoulder Length Bob Dyed Ice Blonde, Electric Indigo Tips, Darkened Eyebrows, ran downstairs to answer the front door, she was so happy to see her parents, they were holding bags of chinese takeout and drinks on a paper drink holder , they entered into the kitchen, the girls saw Bob looked older with grey hair, Miriam looked older with a few grey hairs, they placed the chinese takeout on the kitchen counter .

Dawn a Lightly Tan Petite Girl with Jet Black Past Shoulder Length, Bangs, Electric Blue Streaks, Darkened Eyebrows, unpacked the chinese takeout ,she and everyone else went outside to sit near the bonfire.

Joy a Pale Slighty Curvy, Tall Girl with a Rocker Chick Pixie Cut, Half Dyed Electric Ultramarine, Half Dyed Redder, Redder Eyebrows, she switched a switch on the wall in the kitchen and the outside lights turned on, they all saw the sun setting.

Miriam asked Helga and the girls if they all packed yet while staring at Helga, Helga said What, Miriam said I know you, Miriam and Bob get up to go to sleep, Miriam stands behind Dawn's seat whispering Be Careful, Helga, Ava, Joy laugh because Dawn can we awkward and clumsy sometimes , Bob says Don't stay up to long, they went to the spare bedroom downstairs, Helga put out the bonfire than the girls went upstairs to rest because the next day was the beginning of the first tour.

* * *

'' Helga's dream of the day they all met '' Helga entered her apartment on campus, Helga saw a average height curvy biracial girl with past shoulder length dark brown curly hair and a tall pale skinny british girl with above waist length red hair standing in the living room, they were all unpacking, Helga closed the front door, the biracial girl said her name was Ava Jones and the tall pale skinny british girl said her name was Joy Smith, Helga introduced herself as Helga Pataki, a asian petite lightly tan girl with mid – back length black hair in a high ponytail enters the apartment, she trips over her suitcase and bags, she lands on her butt, Helga helped her up, the petite asian girl said Thanks, My name is Dawn Tran while rubbing her butt, Helga asked where was everyone from, Dawn said Canada, Joy said England, Ava said Here in New York and Helga said L.A, They all shared the two rooms, Helga and Dawn shared, Ava and Joy shared, Ava invited the girls out to explore New York, Ava told the girls that she saw a coffee shop down the street, Helga, Dawn, Joy agreed to go, they all just left their boxes, suitcase, things in the living room and small kitchen area.

They left their apartment, they went down the hallway , they got in the elevator to the lobby, they exited the building than they walked across the street to the coffee shop, they entered to see that it was a karaoke bar type coffee shop, Helga ordered a medium french vanilla, Ava ordered a large espresso. Dawn ordered a medium decaf and Joy ordered a large latte. Ava had a idea that they all sing karaoke, Helga, Dawn, Joy all said No, Ava played the puppy dog face and she did it well, Helga, Dawn, Joy finally caved, Ava suggested that they all sing Don't stop believin by Journey, they were ready to embarrass themselves but they all sounded good together, they decided to make karaoke a regular thing.

Over the years of college, they made karaoke a regular event, they became mini stars, after college, Helga was going back to L.A, Ava, Dawn, Joy decide to join Helga, they got help from Bob and Miriam with sending their things to L.A, they didn't have a place to stay at yet, when they landed in L.A airport, Bob and Miriam picked them up, Helga saw that Bob was driving for a while, they stopped in front of a beautiful beach house, they got out of the van, they looked at the beach house, Bob gave Helga four house keys each with a different color key chain, Helga, Ava, Dawn, Joy finally realized what was happening, Helga, Ava, Dawn, Joy kinda tackled Bob to the ground when they were hugging him, the girls all ran to the front door, Helga opened it to see the living room full of their boxes and stuff, they ran to the kitchen to see curtain covering glass sliding doors, they got excited that their backyard was literally the beach, they all ran upstairs to explore the house, the all picked their room, they went on the roof to see that they had a amazing view of the ocean, they thanked Bob and Miriam, they started unpacking with the help of Bob and Miriam, a loud sound of a horn started going off in her head.

* * *

A loud sound of a horn made Helga wake up from her dream, Ava, Dawn, Joy ran into Helga's room, they were jumping on her bed, Helga saw the girls were still in their P.j's but they were wearing their robes over their P.j's , Helga gets out of the bed to use the bathroom, when the girls were getting off Helga's bed, Dawn falls on top of Helga's open packed suitcase, Dawn was checking that she didn't break anything before the first tour, Helga comes out of the bathroom with her hair in a messy bun , wearing her robe , they grabbed their suitcases and bags than they went rushed downstairs, it was like a stampede coming down the stairs, Bob and Miriam worried that nobody get hurt, Miriam saw that the girls were wearing robes over their Pj's and sneakers, Bob and Miriam were downstairs to say Good – Bye to the girls, Miriam and Bob promised to take care of the beach house while they were on tour, Helga hugged both Miriam and Bob, the girls hugged both Bob and Miriam, Helga could hear the tour bus horn again, Helga and the girls entered to tour bus, they saw Jane their manager, the tour bus driver started the tour bus, Helga and the girls wave Good Bye to Miriam and Bob from the bus windows.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY !**


	2. Chapter 2

Girlz Electric – Day 2 – Chapter 2

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Thanks for my reader from around the world : Argentina, Brazil, Canada, China, Chile, Germany, Greece, Korea, Icelend, New Zealand, United Kingdom, United States.**

* * *

The tour bus has gone through two states already, their tour bus has entered the town of Hillwood, the girls were reading the music magazine that they did a photo shoot a few months ago and listening to a new song that they have recorded before they left , the tour bus parks in front of the local diner.

When they were exiting the tour bus, Dawn trips on the bottom step, she lands face first on the sidewalk, Helga, Ava, Joy burst out laughing, Dawn gets up, she laughs at herself a little bit, they enter the diner, the door bell rings while they enter, they took a seat in a booth, Ava and Dawn sat near the window while Helga and Joy sat at the ends.

A Tall Exotic Looking Woman with Dark Brown Hair in a messy bun wearing a white and red waitress uniform walks up next to the table, she was looking over her shoulder , she was checking on a four-year old little girl on the end of the counter, the little girl was drawing, the waitress turned her head to take the girls orders, a sound of running sneakers gets closer, the little girl hugs the waitresses right leg with the drawing in her right hand, the little girl had Tan Skin, Shoulder Length Blonde Hair and Familiar Blue Eyes, the waitress goes down on her knee, she whispers to the little girl, the little girl runs back to her seat, the waitress apologizes.

Helga finally recognizes the waitress, Helga said Fashion Queen Rhonda Lloyd, Rhonda in shock after hearing and seeing who said it, Rhonda said Helga Pataki The Tormenter in a unsure tone, Rhonda took the girls order, she went behind the counter to give the chef the order.

Helga hears her cellphone ring, it was a text from Phoebe that she was at the diner soon, Rhonda came back to the table with the drink orders, the door bell rings while Phoebe entered the diner, Helga waved at Phoebe, Phoebe walked towards their booth, Rhonda wasn't surprised to see Phoebe, Phoebe sat down next to Helga, Phoebe looked over at the little girl sitting at the end of the counter, Phoebe said How was Nina?, Rhonda said She is great, Helga and the girls have a confused look on their faces, Phoebe said Nina is Rhonda and …. Rhonda gives Phoebe a look that meaning Not Now, Phoebe changes the subject by asking Helga and the girls about their tour, Rhonda had a confused look on her face, Rhonda could hear the chef yelling for her to pick up food, Rhonda excused herself, Rhonda brought Helga and the girls their food, Helga, Phoebe and the girls had a few conversation while eating.

Helga hears her cellphone ring, it was a text from their manager Jane, Helga knew they had to leave, they said Good – Bye to Phoebe and Rhonda, when they were leaving, Helga bumped into a 6'0, Tan, Muscular Guy with Medium Length Dark Brown Hair, Helga and the guy made eye contact, they both felt a connection, Helga and the girls leave, Phoebe said Hi to Marco than she left shortly after, Rhonda saw Marco walk in, he took a seat at the counter, he orders a coffee, Rhonda gets him a cup than she gets back to work, Rhonda picks up a music magazine that a customer left on the table, Rhonda saw Helga and the girls on the cover posing, the magazine headline said Girlz Electric, New Raising Girl Group, The Next Generation Girl Group, Rhonda in shock of what she just saw but she just went back to work.

After Rhonda finished her shift, she said Good – Bye to the chef and staff , Rhonda exited the local diner holding Nina's hand, the door bell rings while they left, they walked until they made it to the boarding house, Rhonda unlocked the front door, before they entered the door, a stampede of animals exited the door, they entered, Rhonda took Nina's jacket off, telling her to look for Arnold, Arnold came out of the living room holding Nina in her arms, Arnold gives Rhonda a kiss on the lips, Rhonda said Guess who I saw at the diner during my shift today ?, Arnold said Who?, Rhonda said Helga Pataki our old bully from when we were younger, Arnold in shock, Rhonda went to her purse to get the music magazine, she handed it to Arnold, he couldn't believe that Helga Pataki the old bully was in a girl group, Rhonda said Phoebe knew the whole time, Arnold said Seriously, Helga and Phoebe are best friends, Rhonda said I wasn't surprised to see Phoebe at the diner and I saw Marco, Arnold said He must be back from assignment.

* * *

Helga and the girls were on the tour bus getting ready for a meet and greet at a local bookstore called L.S Book Store for the music magazine they were in, Helga could hear the crowd cheering when they were getting closer to the bookstore for the meet and greet for the music magazine, they exit the tour bus, crowd of fans were behind the a red velvet ropes, Helga and the girls enter the bookstore, they sit at table set up for them, Helga saw a petite pale girl with red chin length bob, wearing a green peplum dress welcoming them, Helga recognizes her face, Helga said Ms. Goody Goody Lila Sawyer, Lila said Oh, Ms. Helga Pataki, I knew expected you to be here or in a girl group, Helga said Ya, and Do you own this bookstore, Lila said Yes, Helga, Ava, Dawn, Joy never knew how many fans they had because they were just getting started, after a few hours of the meet and greet, Helga and the girls were exhausted, they thanked Lila for letting use her bookstore than they left back to the tour bus to rest.

**Don't Forget To Review !**


	3. Chapter 3

Girlz Electric – Day 3 – Chapter 3

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome two more countries: Mexico and Ecuador**

**Welcome my first Reviewer and Follower : Nep2uune**

* * *

'' The Next Day '' Helga gets a cellphone call while recording music in the studio, it was Phoebe, Helga excused herself, she went outside into the hallway , Phoebe said I am planning a mini reunion party with a few old classmates at the boarding house , Helga only agreed if Ava, Dawn, Joy could come, Phoebe said Sure, Helga saw Ava through the window, she knew it was her turn, Helga said Good – Bye to Phoebe, Helga returned to the studio.

* * *

Phoebe got off her cellphone, she hears a knock on her apartment door, she opened it, Rhonda rushed in holding Nina's hand, Phoebe said Come In while closing her door, Phoebe saw the look on Rhonda's face, knowing what she was thinking, Rhonda told Nina to draw while she talks to Aunt Phoebe, Rhonda said I know that Arnold was Helga's childhood crush, Phoebe said You knew in a surprised tone, Rhonda said It was so obvious that Helga was hiding her feelings for Arnold by bullying him and I saw her chanting why she loved Arnold sitting by the trash cans, Phoebe said Wow, I thought I was the only one who knew, Rhonda said I don't want it to be awkward for Helga returning to Hillwood and I don't want Helga to only return for her career, Phoebe said Don't worry, Helga will visit, I visited her for a couple of times and the girls are awesome, Rhonda said When ?, Phoebe said Remember my two week visits to my cousins, Rhonda said Ya, Phoebe said That was when and Helga is kinda family, Rhonda said Did you stay in cheap motels, Phoebe said I stayed in Helga's and the girls in their beach house on the beach, Rhonda said Helga has a beach house on the beach and We just need to pick the perfect moment to tell Helga, Before Rhonda left Phoebe said I am planning a small reunion, Can we have it at the boarding house, I already invite Helga and the girls , Rhonda said If you already invited them than Sure, Rhonda gets up, she packs up Nina's stuff, Rhonda leaves with Nina, In Rhonda's mind , she is thinking that there is no perfect moment.

* * *

Phoebe started planning the party, Rhonda walking back to the boarding house thinking, Rhonda arrives at the boarding house, Rhonda unlocks the front door, a stampede of animals exited the front door, they enter to see Arnold coming out of the kitchen, Rhonda said I just got home from talking to Phoebe, Phoebe invited Helga and the girls here for a small reunion with a few of our old classmates, Arnold saying it was a great idea but in the back of his mind, he was worried.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	4. Chapter 4

Girlz Electric – Day 4 – Chapter 4

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome one more country : Australia**

**I will like to welcome my second reviewer and first favorites : Mosesz96mmv**

* * *

'' The Next day '' Helga, Ava, Dawn, and Joy go on a morning talk show, Rhonda turns on the TV so Nina could watch some cartoons, Rhonda was flipping through the channels , she stops when she saw Helga and the girls on TV, Rhonda watched for a few seconds but Rhonda could hear Nina whining for cartoons , Phoebe had made arrangements for the party, Phoebe called Arnold, she was coming over to drop stuff off for the party supplies , a few minutes went by, Arnold hears a knock on the front door, Arnold opens the front door , a stampede of animals exit the front door, almost knocking over Phoebe who was holding two boxes, Phoebe shoved the boxes into Arnold's arms, Phoebe enters while she said that their more boxes in her car, Arnold said Come In, he puts the boxes on the floor, he shuts the front door.

Phoebe asked How do you feel about this party , Arnold shrugged his shoulder and said Fine, Phoebe looked at Arnold meaning Tell me the truth, Arnold said Fine, It is kinda weird but I am happy to see her and Is Helga really in a girl group, Phoebe said Yes, Ava, Dawn, and Joy are awesome, Arnold with a confused look on his face, Phoebe said They are the girls in the group and they are really nice to Helga, Arnold said So I heard from Rhonda that Helga has a beach house on the beach, Phoebe said They have a sunken living room with a step in jacuzzi , and their backyard is literally the beach, Arnold said How did they meet and form, Phoebe said They meet in New York at college than they went to a audition back in L.A and they got it, Arnold said So leaving Hillwood was good for Helga, Phoebe said Don't say that, Helga had to leave because Bob got a deal that he couldn't refuse, Arnold said I know, Abner comes running into the living room almost knocking Arnold over, Phoebe said She will get the rest of the boxes than she had to leave, while Phoebe was outside, Arnold moved the two boxes into the living room that she brought earlier, Phoebe entered the living room holding three boxes, Arnold took the top box off, he placed it on the floor, Phoebe placed the other two boxes on the floor, Phoebe left to do other stuff for the party.

* * *

'' Meanwhile '' Helga, Ava, Dawn, Joy enter the tour bus feeling tired from a long day of TV, Radio appearances, Helga told the girls that Phoebe is planning a little party for her and they could join her, Helga was nerves, Ava, Dawn, Joy thought it will be fun to see Helga's past and they were always curious of Helga's past, they never knew that Helga was from Hillwood because they always thought that Helga was from L.A, after a few day in Hillwood, Helga could see how much Hillwood has changed, Helga saw new apartment building, some old stores, new houses, the old Pataki residents has be torn down it was replaced with a big beautiful house, Gerald's field was full of neighbourhood kids and P.S 118 was still up .

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	5. Chapter 5

Girlz Electric – Day 5 – Chapter 5

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome one more country : Singapore**

* * *

'' The Day before the party '' Phoebe entered the butcher shop, she saw Harold behind the counter and meat case, Phoebe was double checking her order for the party, Harold asked Is Helga really in a girl group, Phoebe said Yes and Ava, Dawn, Joy the girls in the group with Helga are awesome, Harold said It sounds like you know them, Phoebe said I do know them and I spend time with them, Harold said Your mini sausages will be ready by tomorrow, Phoebe said Thanks, Phoebe walked out the butcher shop.

Phoebe got on her cellphone with Rhonda so she could come over to start decorating, Phoebe drove into the front of the boarding house, Phoebe knocked on the door, a stampede of animals exited the door, Rhonda let Phoebe in, Rhonda said I started to decorate before you called, Phoebe said it was fine, Phoebe saw a large fold out table with a white cloth over it, multi – colored streamers hanging on the ceiling, Nina was blowing up multi – colored balloons, Phoebe patted Nina's head, Phoebe and Rhonda spend the rest of the day setting up for the party.

* * *

''Meanwhile '' Helga and the girls were all busy working on spreading their name around Hillwood, Helga was on her bunk writing a new song in her pink journal, Ava called Helga to come out to eat, Helga got off her bunk, pressed the button on the wall, the door slides open, Helga saw the food was on the table, Joy was unpacking chinese takeout, they sat down around the table, Ava, Dawn, Joy all teased Helga about old stories, Helga finally caved, she said I once gave myself a makeover after Rhonda didn't invite me to a sleepover that was girls only , I looked like a cougar, Ava, Dawn, Joy laughing trying to not choke on their drinks, Helga said But the sleepover wasn't so bad, the boys tried to crash but they got scared away after they saw the girl with avocado masks on, Harold a chubby kid that I called Pink boy tripped and we tied him to a chair and we did a force makeover on him, the girls laughed, Ava asked What did Helga look like when she was younger, Helga quickly changed the subject, their manager Jane entered the tour bus, Helga was so happy Jane entered and told Jane they were going to a small reunion party in the afternoon, Jane said That is fine because you have a free time in the afternoon, Jane sat down with Helga and the girls to go over their schedule.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	6. Chapter 6

Girlz Electric – Day 6 - Chapter 6

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**The Chapter You Have Been Waiting For !**

* * *

'' The Next Day, The day of the party '' Helga and the girls enter the tour bus after a the radio interview with Marco in the morning, Helga felt a connection with Marco they secretly exchanged numbers, Helga and the girls get off the tour bus wearing …

Helga - Pink sleeveless fitted button up with the bottom tied in a knot, Black lace ruffled skirt, Dark pink sandals, Natural makeup, Pink lipstick, Hair : Loose curls

Ava – Red sleeveless top, Brown leather vest, Black leather skirt, Red sandals, Natural makeup, Red lipstick, Hair : Loose side braid

Dawn – Bright Blue short sleeve crop top with a orange dragon design on the front, Dark blue jean shorts, Black Sandals, Natural make up, Blue lipstick, Hair : Bangs pinned up with a few braids

Joy – Black high waisted jeans, White short sleeve crop top with british flag on the front made of gems, White sandals, Natural make up, Purple lipstick, Hair : Spiked up

* * *

They all walk up the stoop of the boarding house, Helga knocks on the front door, Rhonda answers, before they could enter, a stampede of animals exit the front door almost knocking them down, Helga could hear Eugene saying I'm Ok in the background, Helga laughs a little bit, she looks over her shoulder to see Ava, Dawn, Joy with confused looks on their faces after the stampede of animals almost running them over.

* * *

Helga said Lets just enter, they enter to see Harold and Patty in the kitchen, Helga saw Stinky, Lila, Sid, Nadine, Sheena, others in the living room, Phoebe helping Eugene on the staircase, Rhonda escorts Helga and the girls in the living room, everyone welcomed them, they walked around to see individual pictures and a group picture spread around the room, Ava, Dawn, Joy asked which one was Helga, they were looking at the group picture of the kids on the stoop of the boarding house, Helga pointed to the girl in pink, scowling with the unibrow, pigtails and wearing pink, Ava, Dawn, Joy tried not to let Helga see them laughing but they just burst out laughing, everyone in the room started staring at them but Helga gave a look to the girls to stop.

* * *

Helga saw Harold and Patty bringing in refreshments, Helga told the girls to walk around, after a hour, Helga started a conversation with Lila, Helga asked Lila was doing and How was the bookstore, Lila said Fine, the bookstore is doing wonderful and How did the girl group form, Helga said We all met in college in New York, after college they moved back to L.A with me, we all went to a audition that we got, Bob got use a beach house on the beach, Lila said Wow, that is impressive, Helga asked What's up with Rhonda and the little girl, Rhonda takes a sip of her yahoo soda, Lila said You mean Nina isn't she adorable and Arnold is such a great father to her, Helga eyes go wide, she spits all over Lila, Lila takes a step back, everyone starts staring at them, Helga wipes her mouth than she said What, Lila said So you didn't know and just to let you know that Rhonda and Arnold are engaged, Helga said What, Helga shoved the soda bottle to Lila's hand, Helga grabbed Ava, Dawn, Joy's arms, telling them that they had to go, the girls were confused, they said Good – Bye than rushed out the front door, Rhonda said What was all that all about, Rhonda saw Lila wiping her dress with a napkin, Rhonda saw that Lila had a guilty look on her a face, Rhonda said Lila what did you do, Lila said I kinda told Helga about you and Arnold's engagement, Rhonda was going to kill Lila but Arnold was holding her back.

* * *

Helga was walking really fast down the sidewalk , Ava, Dawn, Joy try to slow Helga down, they wanted too know what was going on, after a while, Marco walks in the boarding house saying Sorry I'm Late, Marco could see that something happened, Lila had a soda stain on her dress, Rhonda was raging, Eugene was on the staircase, Marco asked Arnold What Happened, Arnold said Lila told something that was private, Marco said Oh.

* * *

'' A few days went by '' Helga kept ignoring Phoebe's calls, Lila saw Helga and the girls enter a local café, she phoned Phoebe and Rhonda where Helga and the girls were, after a few minutes, Phoebe and Rhonda walk towards Helga and the girls table, Helga asked How did you find us, Phoebe said We are here to explain, Helga looked at Ava, Dawn, Joy with a look that means Don't leave me, Ava said You need to talk with them, Ava, Dawn, joy left to go to the bath so they could talk, Helga still mad that Phoebe didn't trust her to be happy for Rhonda and Arnold, Phoebe said We didn't know how you will react and that you did have the crush on Arnold , Helga said I might of reacted differently if you trusted me and Don't say that out loud, Phoebe said I do trust you, Helga said If you trust me than Tell me how it happened, Rhonda said Arnold and I were both drunk at end of summer bonfire party on the beach before the start of grade 12 and It was a mistake but I was the greats mistake that happened, Helga said I am happy for you and Nina is such a cutie, Rhonda said Thanks and Nina could use more Aunts, Helga's wall of old Arnold feeling in her mind crumble but some other feeling fill it, Ava, Dawn, Joy return to the table to see smiles, they all spend time together, Helga invited Rhonda, Phoebe, and Arnold to their concert, Helga said I will send the front row ticket and back stage passes to Phoebe, Phoebe said Ok.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

Girlz Electric - Day 7 – Chapter 7

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome one more follower : WhiteMartian4Ever**

**Welcom one more country : Peru**

* * *

'' The Next Day, the morning of the concert '' Helga quickly dropped off the tickets and backstage passes at Phoebe's apartment, Phoebe drove to the boarding house, she knocked on the front door.

Rhonda answered the door, a stampede of animals exited the door, Phoebe placed the envelope on the table near the phone on the wall, Phoebe saw Nina watching cartoon with Abner, Phoebe watched with Nina while Arnold and Rhonda were in the kitchen drinking coffee, they were having some quiet time, Arnold said Are you excited to see Helga and the girls perform tonight, Rhonda said What am I going to wear in a joke tone, Arnold said I think it is good thing for Helga to be back, Rhonda said I think so too, they gave each other a kiss, a screaming Nina enters the kitchen, she was chasing Abner, Arnold and Rhonda both picked up Nina, they started to tickle her, Phoebe could hear Nina laughing with joy.

Phoebe let herself out, when Phoebe was walking to her car, after seeing Rhonda, Arnold and Nina, she was thinking about Gerald, when she got in her car, she knew that she and Gerald were better off as good friends and that she was fine with being single, she drives away.

Rhonda opened the envelope that Phoebe drop off, Arnold told Nina that she will be with grandma and grandpa while mommy and daddy go listen to some music, Nina said She wanted to go, Arnold said It is grown up time and maybe when you are older, Nina does her signature puppy pout, Arnold looked away so he wouldn't cave, Rhonda grabbed Nina so she could go start packing Nina's backpack with activities.

* * *

''Meanwhile at the tour bus '' The girls and manager Jane were all figuring out the performance, they had a dress rehearsal for the song, after practice they got to rest, eat, and get ready for the concert, they enter the tour bus, they were tired and sweaty, they all fell on the couch from practice, they all waited a few minutes before they each took a shower than Jane had snacks on the table for them to eat, people started boarding the tour bus, they were arrived to get the girls ready for their performance.

* * *

'' Meanwhile at the front of the theatre '' People arrived with their tickets, Arnold, Rhonda, Phoebe arrived after dropping Nina off at Rhonda's parents place, they went up to the ticket booth, they showed their tickets than they entered the theatre, all the fans went to their seats.

* * *

The girls entered through the back with the escort of security, they stand at the bottom of the stairs up to the stage, they could hear the crowd cheering, they all walk up to the stage …

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	8. Chapter 8

Girlz Electric – Day 8 – Chapter 8

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Welcome another favourites : kyokoberis **

**Thanks for reading the story **

* * *

The girls walk up the stair to the stage wearing …

**Helga** - Black high-waisted jeans, Black low neckline transparent oversized top with black leather trim over a red crop top, Red ankle boots, Black and Red jewelry. Hair: Straightened. Natural Makeup with Bright red lipstick.

**Ava** – Red sleeveless low neckline knee-length dress over a black sweetheart neckline top, Black leather belt, Black ankle boots, Black and Red jewelry. Hair: Curled and Crimped at the ends. Natural Makeup with Bright red lipstick

**Dawn** – Red ruffled skirt, Black low neckline transparent vest with Black leather trim over a black crop top, Red ankle boots, Black and Red jewelry . Hair: Loose Curls. Natural Makeup with Bright red lipstick.

**Joy** - Red high-waisted jeans, Black leather short sleeve crop top, Black ankle boots, Black and Red jewelry. Hair: Spiked up. Natural Makeup with Bright red lipstick.

Helga said Hello Hillwood, Thank you for having us tonight, I see some familiar faces in the front row and We will perform our single DNA …

* * *

**Helga :**  
**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**  
**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**  
**No scientist or biology, it's obvious when he's holding me**  
**It's only natural that I'm so affected**

**Dawn :**  
**Ohh, and my heart won't beat again**  
**If I can't feel him in my veins**  
**No need to question, I already know**

**All:**  
**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away, b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day**  
**And that's what makes a man not hard to understand**  
**Perfect in every way, I see it in his face**  
**Nothing more to say, it's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**Joy :**  
**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**  
**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah hey yeah**  
**Now I don't have any first degree but I know what he does to me**  
**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, oh woah**

**Dawn :**  
**And my heart won't beat again**  
**If I can't feel him in my veins**  
**No need to question, I already know**

**All:**  
**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away, b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day**  
**And that's what makes a man not hard to understand**  
**Perfect in every way, I see it in his face**  
**Nothing more to say, it's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**Ava :**  
**It's all about his kiss, contaminates my lips**  
**Our energy connects, it's simple genetics**  
**I'm the X to his Y, it's the colour of his eyes**  
**He can do no wrong, no he don't need to try**

**Made from the best, he passes all the tests**  
**Got my heart beating fast, it's cardiac arrest**  
**He's from a different strain that science can't explain**  
**I guess that's how he's made, in his D-D-D-DNA**

**All:**  
**Haah, haah, haah, haah...**

**Helga :**  
**Oh woah woah woahh, ohh**

**All:**  
**It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA**  
**It's in his DNA**  
**And he just takes my breath away, b-b-breath away**  
**I feel it every day**  
**And that's what makes a man not hard to understand**  
**Perfect in every way, I see it in his face**  
**Nothing more to say, it's in his D-D-D-DNA**

* * *

After they performed DNA, the crowd goes wild, Arnold, Rhonda, Phoebe go back stage using their backstage passes to hang out the girls for a few minutes before they pick up Nina , Arnold, Rhonda, Phoebe showed their passes to the security guard, he let them in the tour bus, they go up the stairs, they saw Helga, Ava, Dawn, Joy changed and wearing robes, they talked for a few about old stories of their childhood, Arnold saw the time on his cellphone, Phoebe went to her car, Arnold and Rhonda went to their packer to pick up Nina.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


	9. Chapter 9

Girlz Electric – Day 9 – Chapter 9

* * *

**Hello Readers,**

**Sorry for the delay but my family had some relatives on my mom's side visiting from Winnipeg !**

* * *

'' The Day the girls are leaving ''

Helga went out for a walk to have some private time, she walked around Hillwood for the last time for a while, Helga walked up the sidewalk to see Arnold sitting alone on the stoop of the boarding house, Helga said Hello Arnold while she sits next to him, she also asked if he was Ok, Arnold said he was fine, he looked over at Helga, Helga gave him a scowl asking Why are you staring at me, Arnold said You just look beautiful and the years have been good to you, Helga said You look handsome to Foot ball head, they both laughed a little bit, Arnold asked Why did you move the summer after grade 6, Helga said Bob got a great business deal that he couldn't refuse and she asked how was Arnold's life was.

Arnold said Before high school, my grandma pookie broke her hip so she was put in a wheel chair, after I graduated, she past away naturally in her sleep and shortly after my grandpa phil pasted away from a heart attack, Arnold started to get teary eyed, Helga was rubbing Arnold's back, Arnold said I had a one month grieving period when Rhonda took Nina away from me but I snapped out of my rut.

Helga asked what happen to the old residents of the boarding house, Suzie finally divorced Oskar, Suzie moved away to start over and Oskar whereabouts is unknown, Mr. Hyunh moved in with his daughter Mai and her husband when she gave birth to a baby girl named Jade, I know that you gave up your boots so Mr. Hyunh could have his daughter back, Helga was surprised that he knew, Ernie married the plus sized model Lola, they stayed in the boarding house for a few months but they moved into a house after Lola found out that she was pregnant with twin girls.

Arnold saw Helga's Girlz Electric tattoo, Helga said The group got them after we found out that we were chosen, I got my tattoo on my right wrist, Ava got her tattoo on her right shoulder , Dawn got her tattoo across her ribs on her right side, Joy got her tattoo on her right ankle , and through out the personal conversation with Arnold, Helga realizes that she doesn't like like Arnold and it was a young love crush, she started to think about Marco

The tour bus pulls up in front of the boarding house, Ava, Dawn, Joy saw Helga and Arnold sitting on boarding house stoop, Ava, Dawn, Joy exit the tour bus, Helga asked Why are you here ? , Dawn said We got a text from Phoebe to meet here, Arnold opened the front door, a stampede of animals exits, Arnold lets the girls in, it was a surprise good bye party with a few of the old classmates, Lila said We want to start over because the reunion didn't work out so well, Lila giving a small smile, Helga gave Lila a hug, Lila returned the hug, the girls enter the living room, they mingled for a few hours, Jane told the girls that they had to leave, everyone followed them outside, Helga and the girls enter the tour bus, they looked out the window to see everyone waving good bye to them, Helga and the girls waved good bye while the tour bus was leaving Hillwood.

**PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
